Death Messenger
by Choujiro21
Summary: "Setiap kehidupan itu berharga, dan aku ingin kau menghargai milikmu." /Taoris-KrisTao/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Tittle :: Death Messenger**

**Genre :: Fantasy/Drama**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**And other EXO's members.**

**Pairing(s) :: Taoris/Kristao, etc.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary :: "Setiap kehidupan itu berharga, dan aku ingin kau menghargai milikmu."**

**RnR please.**

**Last words, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

_Tap...Tap... Tap..._

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan juga berambut _blonde_ berjalan dengan santai di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh lilin-lilin yang sangat banyak. Ia memegang setumpuk kertas di tangan kirinya dan juga sebuah gantungan kunci di tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia memainkan gantungan kunci itu sehingga ia terlihat _cool_. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang sangat cocok membalut tubuhnya. Air mukanya begitu datar, seperti takkan ada seorang pun yang dapat menebak apa yang sedang ia pikirkan

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Suara pria tua menyapa pemuda itu saat ia sudah sampai di hadapan sebuah meja kayu yang cukup besar.

"_Ne_, Lee _sonsaengnim_. Aku Kris Wu, _Death Messenger_ baru. Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin." _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu membungkuk sopan pada pria tua—atau sering disapa tuan Lee—di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, kau pasti sudah tidak asing dengan semua ini kan? Aku yakin kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya di akademi. Kalau begitu aku hanya akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kau lakukan dan apa yang ada disini." Tuan Lee pun bangkit berdiri dan memimpin Kris untuk berjalan.

Tuan Lee menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang ada disana. Tempat itu adalah tempat pengadilan terakhir, dimana orang-orang akan diadili sebelum masuk ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada. Ya, tempat untuk orang-orang yang sudah meninggal.

Kris adalah seroang _Death Messenger_ baru. _Death Messenger_ adalah seorang yang bertugas untuk membawa roh seseorang yang sudah meninggal kesini—dunia penghakiman, sebelum dihakimi atas perbuatan baik dan buruk yang manusia tersebut lakukan selama di dunia. Memang kedengarannya _simple_, tapi menjemput roh tidaklah semudah itu.

Beberapa roh di dunia akan mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural yang luar biasa saat mereka baru saja meninggal—ada yang langusng bisa menguasainya dan ada juga yang tidak, dan mereka bisa saja melawan para _Death Messenger_ jika mereka mau. Maka dari itu _Death Messenger_ tidak hanya dilatih untuk menjemput, merayu, dan mengajak mereka pergi, tetapi juga dilatih untuk membela diri mereka dan bahkan memaksa mereka untuk ikut kedua penghakiman–jika diperlukan.

"Lilin ini adalah tanda kehidupan setiap manusia yang ada di dunia," Tuan Lee menjelaskan seraya berjalan mengelilingi jalan yang di kiri dan kanannya terdapat banyak lilin yang menyala terang. "Semakin pendek lilinnya, artinya waktu manusia itu di dunia sudah tidak lama lagi."

"Ada yang meniggal karena penyakit, bunuh diri, perang, kecelakan dan lain-lain. Apa pun itu kita harus tetap mengantar mereka sampai kemari. Kita sebagai Death Messenger harus menghargai setiap kehidupan manusia. Entah dia penjahat, orang baik, orang kaya, atau apa pun, kita tidak boleh pilih kasih, karena setiap manusia sama." Sambung Tuan Lee yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Kris.

"Kau harus bisa menjadi _Death Messenger_ yang baik. Karena ini hari pertamamu, aku punya harapan besar untukmu." Tuan Lee berbalik dan menepuk pundak Kris perlahan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kriiiiiis!" Seru suara seorang _namja_ yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol." Ujar Kris pelan saat ia melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. _Namja_ itu berperawakan tinggi sama seperti Kris. Ia juga memakai setelan jas hitam—yang lagi-lagi sama seperti Kris, dan juga membawa setumpuk kertas di tangan kirinya. Ia berlari kearah Kris dan tuan Lee dengan terburu-buru.

"_Yeaaaaah_! Hari ini kau resmi menjadi _Death Messenger_ sepertiku, aku akan mengajarimu tenta— _HUAAAAA_!"

_BRUUGH!_

_Namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu tidak sengaja tersandung dan pegangan pada kertas di tangannya pun terlepas. Kertas itu pun berserakan di udara sementara ia terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ujar Kris yang segera membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Hehehe, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah.

"HEY! Cepat kumpulkan kertas-kertas itu!" Seru tuan Lee yang tadi bersama Kris.

Kris dan Chanyeol pun segera mendongak ke atas dan menemukan beberapa kertas yang Chanyeol pegang tadi terbakar karena terkena api dari lilin yang ada di sekitar jalan. Dengan sigap Kris menarik kertas-kertas itu sebelum semuanya terbakar dan lebih buruknya membuat lilin-lilin itu padam.

Chanyeol pun segera menyusun kembali kertas-kertas itu dan segera membersihkannya. Beberapa kertas terbakar dan beberapa terlihat kumal karena ia terlalu erat menggenggam kertas-kertas itu.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau memang ceroboh! Kau bisa saja membuat semua lilin-lilin padam! Apa kau ingin membunuh semua orang, eh?" Seru tuan Lee geram pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Lee _sonsaengnim_, aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali." Chanyeol hanya bisa membungkukkan badannya berulang kali karena merasa bersalah.

"Kau itu seniornya Kris, harusnya memberikan contoh yang baik untuknya. Jika kau terus berbuat seperti ini aku tidak segan untuk memecatmu Park Chanyeol!" Pria tua itu masih geram.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ya Chanyeol bekerja menjadi Death Messenger 6 bulan lebih awal dari Kris. Kadang ia cukup ceroboh dan juga tidak serius dalam pekerjaannya. Sering kali beberapa roh malah mengecohnya dan bahkan menjebaknya, sehingga mereka lolos dan tidak dapatv dibawa ke dunia penghakiman ini. Dan diperlukan beberapa _Death Messenger_ lainnya untuk menangkap roh-roh yang lolos itu.

"Ada lilin yang padam." Ujar Kris pelan. Chanyeol dan Pria tua itu pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris ke sebuah lilin yang padam.

"Biar aku yang—"

"Biarkan Kris yang tangani. Aku barharap besar padamu Kris." Pria tua itu memotong perkataan Chanyeol dan menepuk pundak Kris sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Haaaah, pak tua itu memang menyeramkan." Chanyeol mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Well, ini tugas pertamamu, jadi selamat bekerja!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris perlahan.

Kris hanya menjawab Chanyeol dengan dehaman kecil. Ia pun mengambil lilin yang baru saja padam itu dan membaca nama yang tertera disana.

"Huang... Zi... Zi... Zitao?" Baca Kris terbata karena tulisannya tidak jelas. Namanya sedikit tertutup abu hitam dari kertas Chanyeol yang tadi terbakar.

Kris segera membuka data orang tersebut dari kertas di tangannya. Ia mencari dengan teliti dan saat menemukannya, ia membacanya dengan seksama.

"Huang Zitao, 2 Mei 1993, Qingdao, China." Ujar Kris membaca biodata orang bernama Huang Zitao tersebut perlahan dan kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu bersama Chanyeol.

.

..

...

..

.

"Taoooo! Berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa!" Seru seorang _namja_ yang menggunakan _eyeliner_ cukup tebal.

"Tao! Jangan buat _gege_ malu ya! Tunjukkan kemampuan terbaikmu!" Seru seorang _namja_ lain yang terlihat cantik dan juga manis.

Dan dari bagian samping lapangan, seorang _namja_ bersurai hitam dengan kantung mata tebal—yang membuatnya terlihat imut seperti panda—sedang menarik napas dalam sambil menutup matanya. Ia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi untuk bersiap melakukan aksinya nanti.

"Luhan-_ge_, Tao keren sekali! Foto!" Seru _namja_ ber-_eyeliner_ tebal tadi pada _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya.

"Benar, Baekhyun-_ah_! Share di _instagram, twitter, line, path, facebook_!" Seru _namja_ cantik yang dipanggil Luhan itu.

Tao menarik napasnya lagi. Ia bersiap dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya, dan menggenggamnya erat. Sebentar lagi ia akan tampil di kompetisi wu shu nasional yang diselenggarakan di Beijing, China. Sejak kecil ia terus berlatih wu shu, dan saat ini adalah moment penting dalam hidupnya karena ia akan tampil di kejuaraan tingkat nasional. Ia sedikit gugup, tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi semangatnya untuk menampilkan yang terbaik.

"Peserta berikutnya, Huang Zitao!" Seru pengeras suara yang ada di sekitar lapangan tersebut. Tao berdoa sejenak dan kemudian naik ke atas panggung. Ia dapat melihat Luhan—kakak kandungnya, dan Baekhyun—tetangganya, yang sedang bersorak dan memegang poster bertuliskan namanya.

Tao tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menutup matanya—kembali menghela napas dalam untuk kesekian kalinya. Tao memberikan salam dan hormat pada dewan juri di depannya dan mulai bersiap dengan kuda-kuda. Ia menatap tajam ke depan, aura petarung yang kuat dan semangat yang membara terlihat di kilat mata Tao.

Tao pun memulai penampilannya. Ia melemparkan tongkat kayunya ke atas, salto ke depan dan kembali menangkap tongkat kayunya. Penampilan itu pun sudah dihadiahi tepuk tangan dan teriakan riuh penonton, tapi itu baru awalnya saja. Ia memutar tongkat kayu itu ke kiri dan ke kanan, meliuk-liukan tubuh lenturnya dan kembali melompat bersama tongkatnya.

Teriakan semakin riuh karena penampilan wu shu Tao yang sangat menakjubkan. Semua penonton terkesima melihat kelenturan tubuh Tao dan memasang mata dan kamera, tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan yang sangat bagus itu.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat para penonton menjerit histeris.

_BRUUUUGHHHHH!_

Tao salah mengambil langkah dan tersandung tongkat kayunya. Tubuh Tao oleng dan terjatuh dari atas panggung, kepalanya membentur lantai dan ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kepalanya.

"TAAOOOOOOO!" Seru Luhan dan Baekhyun dari tribun. Mereka segera turun dan datang menghampiri Tao.

"_Ge_..." Ujar Tao saat Luhan memeluk kepalanya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Tao, bertahanlah!" Luhan terisak sambil mengangkat tubuh Tao. Tao pun merasa pusing, dan semua perlahan-lahan terlihat gelap.

.

..

...

..

.

"Engghhh..." Tao mengerang kecil saat membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Putih dan juga bau obat dimana-mana. Rumah sakit, ya dia memang di rumah sakit.

Tao pun duduk dari tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing, tapi ia tidak merasa sakit atau pun perih. Mungkin ia sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tao pun bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, ia ingin mencari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tao membuka pintu, dan saat menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat Luhan yang menangis di pundak Baekhyun. Tao pun tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ge, aku sudah sembuh. Ayo pulang." Ujar Tao pada Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, ini salahku mengijinkan dia untuk ikut kompetisi ini. Aku tahu dia sedang kurang enak badan." Luhan semakin terisak di bahu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku disini! Hey!" Tao berusaha menyentuh pundak Luhan, tapi...

_CLEK!_

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Tao. Mereka segera menghambur dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Tao?" Luhan terisak kecil saat bertanya.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi..." Ucapan Dokter itu terhenti sejenak.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Luhan menagis histeris saat mendengar itu dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia menyesal karena tidak dapat menjaga adik semata wayangnya itu.

Sementara Tao, ia hanya menutup mulutnya dan melebarkan matanya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat ia keluar tadi. Ia merasakan matanya berair saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Alat-alat bantu mulai dilepaskan dari tubuh orang itu. Ya tubuh miliknya.

"Kau sudah meninggal." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari samping tubuh Tao.

"Kau siapa?" Tao berbalik menghadap pada siapa yang bicara padanya. Ia menyeka air matanya perlahan. Tao melihat seorang _namja_ tampan berambut _blonde_ dengan setelan jas hitam. Tubuhnya begitu tinggi, meski hanya beda beberapa senti darinya.

"Aku _Death Messenger_. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada." _Namja_ itu menepuk pundak Tao.

"Tapi... Luhan-_ge_, ayah dan ibuku. Aku tidak bisa meniggalkan mereka." Tao kembali terisak dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Jika kau mengikhlaskannya, pasti keluargamu akan bisa menerimanya." _Namja_ tersebut—yang ternyata adalah Kris, mengusap pundak Tao perlahan.

"Jadi, apa kau siap untuk pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kris perlahan tanpa ingin menyinggung perasaan Tao.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Tao yang sekarang tangannya di genggam oleh Kris.

.

..

...

..

.

"Disini adalah sungai kehidupan. Saat kau melewatinya sekali, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia manusia." Jelas Kris pada Tao.

Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah perahu kecil yang cukup untuk menampung 3 orang. Tao sedang duduk di depan sambil memeluk lututnya, sedangkan Kris, ia sedang mengayuh perahu itu menuju daratan kecil tempat ia akan mengantarkan Tao.

Saat sampai di daratan yang mereka tuju, Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Tao dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu berlapis perak yang sangat besar. Tao sedikit kagum melihatnya.

"Aku Kris, aku ingin mengantarkan pemuda ini ke tempat penghakiman." Kris menunjukan sebuah kartu pada penjaga pintu itu dan kemudian menarik tangan Tao.

"Maaf, sebelumnya kau harus melaporkannya pada tuan Lee," Ujar penjaga tersebut.

"Baiklah." Kris pun kembali menuntun Tao ke tempat tuan Lee, yang tempatnya tidak begitu jauh.

Selama perjalanan Kris melihat wajah Tao. Ia menyadari bahwa wajah _namja_ ini sangatlah menggemaskan seperti panda. Kris sedikit kagum melihatnya, meski ia memiliki aura yang cukup _manly_, tapi kesan cute dan manis tetap masih melekat pada parasnya.

Kris juga memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang sedikit lesu. Ia tahu, pemuda bernama Tao ini pasti sedih karena harus meninggalkan keluarganya di dunia manusia. Kris tidak memiliki keluarga, ya karena ia bukan manusia. Ia adalah malaikat, jika ia boleh bilang seperti itu. Malaikat yang bertugas menjemput roh yang sudah meniggal.

Dia tidak begitu mengerti konsep tentang keluarga, tapi ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menyayangi dan mencintai seseorang. Mungkin keduanya memiliki hubungan yang mirip.

Saat sampai di ruangan tuan Lee, Kris segera membawa Tao menghadap tuan Lee yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"_Sonsaengnim_, aku kesini mengantarkan roh yang tadi kau perintahkan padaku." Ujar Kris.

"Oh, Kris. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Ok, kemarilah." Tuan Lee tu tersenyum pada Kris dan memanggil Tao ke hadapannya.

"Baiklah, Huang Hitao. Setelah ini kau akan masuk ke dalam tempat penghakiman, tempat dimana semua perbuatanmu akan kau pertanggung jawabkan." Jelas tuan Lee.

Tao diam dan terlihat bingung. Pria tua ini salah menyebut namanya, namanya bukan Hitao, tapi Zitao.

"Maafkan aku tuan, namaku yang benar Zitao, bukan Hitao." Koreksi Tao dengan nada pasrah.

Pria tua itu kembali mengecek kertas di tangannya. Alisnya berkerut saat membaca namanya yang tertera disana. Dan yang tertulis adalah 'Huang Hitao'.

"Kris, aku rasa kau membuat kesalahan. Berikan lilin yang kau bawa tadi padaku." Tuan Lee pun segera mengecek lilin yang diberikan Kris.

Kris terlihat sedikit cemas saat memberikan lilin itu. Ia berharap tidak membuat kesalahan di tugas pertamanya, dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan tuan Lee. Tapi yang paling ia takutkan adalah, ia akan menyakiti perasaan pemuda bernama Tao ini.

"Huang Zitao. Maafkan aku, sepertinya terjadi kesalahan disini. Kau seharusnya belum mati." Tuan Lee pun akhirnya bicara.

"Apa?! Jadi aku seharusnya masih hidup? Jadi aku bisa kembali ke dunia manusia?" Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Tao.

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kau sudah melewati sungai kehidupan, yang artinya kau tidak bisa kembali lagi. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf." Tuan Lee membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Tao.

Tao hanya menutup mulutnya, matanya mulai berair dan ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sementara Kris, ia menatap Tao dengan perasaan takut, karena ia memang bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Huang Zitao. Kami mohon maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan pilihan padamu. Kau boleh bereinkarnasi lagi dan kembali hidup di dunia manusia." Tuan Lee menepuk pundak Tao.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin keluargaku lagi! Aku tidak mau menjadi orang lain!" Tao menepis tangan tuan Lee dan menghapus air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

"Sonsaengnim, biarkan aku membawanya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi." Kris mulai bicara pada tuan Lee.

"Apa kau yakin Kris? Dia manusia, tidak seharusnya dia disini, selain itu kau bisa dalam bahaya." Tanya tuan Lee.

"Iya, aku akan menebus kesalahanku. Aku mohon ijinkan aku menjaganya." Jawab Kris seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan Huang Zitao padamu." Ujar tuan Lee sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

..

...

..

.

"Hey." Ujar Kris pada pemuda di sampingnya—Tao—saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat Kris tinggal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kesalahanku tidak bisa kau maafkan. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menolongmu." Kris bicara dengan suara yang datar.

Tao menghela napas panjang, kali ini ia sudah sedikit tenang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu juga atas semua ini. Mungkin ini memang sudah ditakdirkan terjadi."

"Tidak, ini kesalahanku, dan aku akan membayarnya." Kris menjawab tegas.

Tao hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia takkan bisa kembali ke dunia manusia lagi. Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, ia pikir, jika memang sekarang tempatnya adalah disini, dia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Tao memperhartikan wajah Kris dengan seksama. Setelah selama ini, Tao baru menyadari jika wajah Kris sangatlah tampan. Ia juga melihat bagimana setelan jas hitam yang ia pakai sangat cocok padanya, ia terlihat begitu _manly_ dan juga menarik bagi Tao.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Tao mencairkan suasana.

"Kris. Kris Wu." Tao menggangguk perlahan sebagai balasannya.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang bisa Tao kenali sebagai tempat tinggal Kris. Ia tahu, karena tempat itu terlihat seperti tempat tinggal. Tidak begitu berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya di dunia manusia.

Tao pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu tempat tinggal Kris, dan Kris berpamitan untuk membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Tao memperhatikan tempat ini dengan seksama. Tidak berbeda dengan dunia manusia, hanya saja auranya yang berbeda. Dunia ini—yang Kris sebut dengan dunia penghakiman—sepertinya mirip sekali dengan dunia manusia. Ada tempat seperti rumah, ada taman dan lain-lain. Kris menceritakan padanya jika yang tinggal disini adalah para _Death Messenger_ sepertinya.

Kris pun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi minuman di tangannya. Ia meletakannya di meja dan memberikan cangir yang berisi cairan yang Tao yakini sebagai teh itu ke hadapannya.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan apa pun tentang dirimu?" Ujar Tao memecah keheningan saat ia dan Kris selesai menyesap minumannya masing-masing.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya seorang _Death Messenger_ biasa." Kris terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Ceritakan apa saja. Aku ingin mendengarkannya." Tao tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kris.

Kris menghela napas pelan dan kembali menyesap tehnya. "Aku adalah _Death Messenger_ baru. Aku sudah mengikuti akademi untuk menjadi _Death Messenger_ selama 3 tahun."

"Apa kau mempunyai keluarga?"

"Kami tidak memiliki keluarga, kami adalah malaikat yang berasal dari awan. Setidaknya begitu yang aku tahu dari akademi." Tao mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat baik, apa aku benar?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Entahlah, kau tidak bisa mengategorikan seorang _Death Messenger_ sebagai sesuatu yang baik ataupun jahat. Kami menjemput roh yang akan dibawa ke dunia penghakiman. Disatu sisi, kami jahat karena kami datang untuk memisahkan roh tersebut dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Tapi di sisi lain, kami datang dengan membawa harapan baru, untuk pergi ke tempat dimana memang seharusnya roh itu berada." Jelas Kris.

Tao sedikit tertarik pada Kris. Jawabannya begitu kritis, tapi juga begitu menakjubkan. Entah mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana tentangmu?" Kini giliran Kris yang bertanya.

"Haaaaaaah," Tao menghela napasnya lelah. "Aku hanya manusia biasa. Bahkan terlalu biasa. Semua orang bisa melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Mungkin jika aku tidak ada sekalipun, hal itu tidak begitu membawa perubahan yang besar." Tao tersenyum masam.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau salah, setiap kehidupan itu berharga. Kau spesial sebagimana dirimu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan dirimu. Karena seperti yang aku katakan, setiap hidup itu berharga."

"Ya, aku percaya hal itu." Tao tersenyum manis yang dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Kris.

"Apa kau kesepian, Kris?"

"Kadang." Kris menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Dan sekarang kau tidak." Kris mendongak menatap Tao.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang kau punya aku. Ya, aku juga tidak tahu harus kemana dan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku juga tidak punya siapa-siapa disini. Jadi, seandainya jika aku kesepian, ayo kesepian bersama-sama." Tao terkekeh kecil.

Kris tersenyum hangat padanya. Manusia memang unik ya, pikirnya. Mereka memiliki emosi yang bisa berubah-ubah. Kris mempelajari ini di akademi dulu. Ia belajar tentang kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan lain-lain. Kadang, Kris juga ingin merasakan semua itu. Dan mungkin, saat ini Kris sedang merasakan kebahagiaan saat menatap wajah Tao yang terkekeh.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke dunia manusia?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao tercekat dan menatap Kris. Perlahan-lahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke cangkir teh di depannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Aku ingin sekali bertemu Luhan-_ge_, Baixian-_ge_, ibu, ayah dan semuanya. Tapi jika itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan memaksanya."

"Tempatmu bukan disini. Aku berjanji akan berusaha mengembalikanmu ke dunia manusia. Bahkan jika nyawaku taruhannya."

"Hahaha, kau tak perlu begitu. Lagi pula kau tidak boleh mengorbankan nyawamu untukku."

"Kenapa?" Kris terlihat bingung.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Setiap kehidupan itu berharga, dan aku ingin kau menghargai milikmu." Tao tersenyum seraya menatap Kris.

Kris terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya mengangguk perlahan seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau boleh tidur di kamarku, aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini." Ujar Kris seraya membereskan nampan beserta cangkirnya.

"Terima kasih Kris."

"Sama-sama." Kris pun berlalu dan meninggalkan Tao

.

..

...

..

.

Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia dapat melihat tubuh Tao yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap surai gelap pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengusapnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu manusia, dan manusia itu sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Kris menarik selimut hingga menutupi leher Tao. Tao menggeliat di tidurnya dan Kris menepuk pundaknya perlahan sehingga ia kembali tertidur. Kris kembali mengusap surai gelap itu sambil terus mengagumi karya Tuhan yang indah di depannya ini.

Ia ingin sekali memiliki Tao, memiliki Tao seutuhnya. Ia ingin Tao tinggal bersamanya disini, melewati perasaan bahagia, sedih, dan lainnya bersama-sama. Ia ingin melihat senyuman manis Tao setiap paginya. Ia ingin mendengar tawa dan kekehan Tao di hari-harinya. ia ingin Tao menjadi bagian hidupnya hingga ia tidak tau kapan.

Kris perlahan mengecup puncak kepala Tao perlahan, takut mengganggu tidur sang pujaan hati. Hey, apa nama perasaan ini jika di dunia manusia? Cinta? Benar kan? Perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga. Kris tahu ia bahkan belum mengenal Tao lama, tapi ia ingin sekali melindungi Tao sepenuh hatinya.

Tapi Kris tersadar, itu tidak mungkin. Dia seorang _Death Messenger_, dan Tao adalah manusia. Disini bukanlah tempat Tao yang seharusnya. Tao seharusnya berada di dunia manusia, bersama manusia lainnya. Tao berhak mencintai dan dicintai oleh manusia yang sebenarnya, bukan oleh _Death Messenger_ sepertinya. Mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, dan Kris tahu itu.

Kris membuka laci mejanya perlahan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tua yang tebal dan membuka bagian belakang buku itu. Ia membacanya perlahan-lahan dengan seksama. Disana tertulis bagaimana rahasia untuk mengembalikan roh ke dunia manusia. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengembalikan buku itu ke dalam laci. Ia memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Tao sekali lagi sebelum ia bengkit berdiri dan pergi meniggalkan Tao.

.

"Tao." Seseorang menepuk pundak Tao perlahan.

"Engghhh." Tao mengerang dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kris yang membangunkannya.

"Selamat pagi Kris." Tao tersenyum seraya mengucek mata pandanya.

"Selamat Pagi. Hey, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa kembali ke dunia manusia sekarang."

"A-apa?" Tao sedikit terbata saat mendengar pernyataan Kris.

"Kau bisa kembali sekarang. Gunakan ini, bersihkan semua jejak kakimu di dunia ini dan kau akan bisa kembali ke dunia manusia." Kris menunjuk sebuah sapu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tapi... Aku... Aku tidak ingin kembali." Tao menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu keluargamu?"

"Aku ingin disini. Aku ingin bersamamu." Tao masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Ia sangat tahu apa yang Tao maksudkan, tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Tao, dengarkan aku. Kau seharusnya tidak boleh ada disini. Aku berusaha agar kau bisa kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Tapi—"

"Tao, kembalilah. Keluargamu pasti ingin kau kembali. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya, karena aku semua ini terjadi."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Aku bersyukur kita pernah bertemu." Ujar Tao seraya mengangkat wajahnya. Kris hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kris pun bangkit dan mengajak Tao pergi.

.

"Tao." Kris menepuk pundak Tao perlahan.

"Kau lihat, perahu itu? Kau bisa menaikinya. Dan saat kau sampai di ujung sana. Masuklah ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya berwarna putih. Setelah itu kau akan kembali ke dunia manusia." Sambung Kris.

Tao melangkah ke depan, tetapi ia berbalik dan menatap Kris.

"Terima kasih Kris." Tao tersenyum tipis.

Kris hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum kearah Tao.

"Apa kau akan kesepian lagi?" Tanya Tao pelan.

"Sepertinya, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Kris." Tanpa aba-aba Tao mendekap Kris dengan eratnya.

"Aku juga." Kris pun tersenyum seraya membalas pelukkan Tao.

"Jika nanti waktunya sudah tiba, aku ingin kau yang menjemputku, oke?" Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Kris.

"Tentu saja." Kris pun menyalami tangan Tao dan menepuk pundaknya.

Tao berbalik dan menaiki perahu yang Kris tunjuk. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Kris yang tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk dan menghilang di kabut yang menutupi sungai tersebut.

.

..

...

..

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian..._

"Tao, ayo cepat!" Seru Luhan pada Tao yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _ge_!" Jawab Tao seraya menyusul Luhan.

Kini Luhan dan Tao sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit di Seoul. Mereka ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Ini karena kemarin Baekhyun terlalu banyak makan, sehingga ia sakit perut dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit.

Tao berjalan dengan santai. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Ia jadi teringat saat ia bertemu dengan Kris pertama kali. Tepat di rumah sakit yang sama, saat Kris salah menjemputnya dan akhirnya ia harus pergi ke dunia penghakiman. Ia sedikit membayangkan, apa yang sedang Kris lakukan sekarang ya?

Tao berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_ tinggi yang memakai setelan jas hitam yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, tapi Tao tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia tersenyum seraya menatap _namja_ itu sementara _namja_ itu seperti tidak mengacuhkannya. _Namja_ itu terus berjalan dan mata Tao terus mengikutinya hingga ia berbelok di ujung ruangan. Ya, dia teringat dengan Kris lagi, saat ia memakai setelan jas hitam seperti itu.

"Kau lihat apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Luhan seraya menyikut Tao.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Tao seraya memasuki ruangan Baekhyun.

.

Tao keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia sudah kebelet dan ingin pergi ke toilet. Ia segera pergi ke toilet terdekat dan menyelesaikan urusannya tersebut.

Saat sudah selesai, ia pun keluar dengan perasaan lega. Ia kembali berpapasan dengan _namja_ yang memakai setelan jas tadi. Kini ia berjalan bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang Tao yakini adalah pasien rumah sakit. Ya karena _yeoja_ itu memakai pakaian rumah sakit. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan diluar sini dengan pakaian begitu?

"_Annyeonghaseyo_." Sapa Tao pada _namja_ yang memakai setelan jas hitam itu.

Tapi, bukannya menjawab sapaan Tao, _namja_ itu malah berjengit dan terkejut saat Tao menyapanya. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Tao dan melihatnya aneh.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Tao.

"K-kau? Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Tentu saja, aku bisa melihatmu. Kau di depanku sekarang." Jawab Tao dengan sedikit bingung.

"K-kau, kau pasti Huang Zitao!" Seru _namja_ itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Kini Tao semakin terlihat bingung, dan menatap tidak nyaman _namja_ di depannya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku _Death Messenger_, sama seperti Kris."

"Kau mengenal Kris." Tao membulatkan matanya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Kasihan sekali dia, aku harap dia baik-baik saja." Chanyeol terlihat menghela napasnya.

"Maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi pada Kris?" Tao sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tao hanya menggeleng sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Kris dihukum di penjara dunia penghakiman. Dia dihukum karena melanggar peraturan, dia mencuri sapu jiwa dan menggunakannya untuk mengembalikanmu ke dunia manusia. Kini dia berada di penjara dunia penghakiman dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang." Jelas Chanyeol.

Tao hanya membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Merasakan matanya memanas saat ia tahu apa yang telah Kris lakukan untuknya.

.

..

...

..

.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

**FIN.**

a/n : Annyeong!

Halo semua! Author bawa ff baruuuuu! Ini ff comeback setelah hiatus selama setahun lebih kayaknya. Kali ini author bawa ff Taoris oneshot. Dan untuk ff yang lain, karena ada beberapa problem jadi belum bisa author bikin complit, tapi author akan berusaha! Mianhae ya semua kalau author sudah bikin kecewa. *nangis*

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang adek author beli, pas author gak bisa tidur iseng deh baca-baca. Disana ada satu chap tentang Death Messenger yang berasal dari korea, dan di chap itu ceritanya si death messenger salah bawa roh. Nah jadi author terinspirasi buat ff ini deh, hehehe. Cerita ini ada yang author sampling dari komik itu, dan beberapa lainnya author bikin sendiri dengan ide author hehehe.

Oke deh, author gak minta banyak, cuma minta pendapat, alias review hehehe. Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah support author dari awal sampai sekarang, love you alllll, muachhhh!


End file.
